


Hawkmoth's OTP

by LixaDeiton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, Hawkmoth has an OTP, One-Shot, even Hawkmoth ships it, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixaDeiton/pseuds/LixaDeiton
Summary: Hawkmoth just wants his ship to sail, is that too much to ask?





	Hawkmoth's OTP

“THAT’S IT!” Hawkmoth exclaimed to his kwami, Nooroo, who was casually sitting on his shoulder, nibbling on a strawberry.

“What is it master?” the Kwami asked between small bites. Nooroo was rather bored with Hawkmoth’s odd outbursts of – “Gonna make an akuma now! Wings open, Nooroo!” – so of course his interest was piqued when his master continued with a completely different phrase. 

“MY SHIP WON’T SAIL! Gosh dammit, LadyNoir, just fall in love already!”

Nooroo stared at Hawkmoth. 

Hawkmoth stared back. 

Nooroo flew away to go eat in peace.

Sheesh, why were all the Hawkmoths insane? 

X***X

“NOOROO! I HAD AN IDEA!” Hawkmoth exclaimed dramatically, while marching into his evil lair. 

“What is it, master?” the kwami asked obediently.

“You know that weird gay guy on television that ships everyone? Yeah, I’m gonna akumatize him!”

“How are you going to do that? You know you can only akumatize victims who suffer terrible emotions,” the kwami deadpanned. 

“Oh, yeah, right. Umm… I can pretend to be Gabriel and insult his fashion sense!”

“HAWKMOTH, STOP TRYING TO BE YOUR BROTHER!”

“I just want what is best for my nephew,” Hawkmoth announced with an uncharacteristic pout. 

“Oh, look, the weird gay guy just got fired,” Nooroo deadpanned, hoping it would distract his insane master. 

“Yay!” 

Mon dieu. 

X***X

“I AM CUPID BOY!” the akuma screeched in the middle of Paris. “AND THIS IS PARIS! THE CITY OF LOVE! I WILL MAKE EVERYONE FALL IN LOVE!”

Ladybug facepalmed. Was it just her, or were the villains getting more and more ridiculous with each akuma? 

“Nah, sorry, bud, but this kitten already has his lovebug!”

“Chat, now is not the time!”

“I only speak the truth!”

X***X

“JUST KISS HIM ALREADY, LADYBUG!”

X***X

“Ok, yes, got it Hawkie,” Cupid Boy said after the interruption from Hawkmoth and then aimed his arrow at Ladybug. 

Like a snare was set loose, the arrow flew and hit its intended target, but Ladybug’s attempts at dodging it, managed to land her in front of Chloé Bourgeouis (How the actual heck do you spell her surname?).

The magic of the arrow was taking effect and Ladybug found herself entranced at the sight in front of her.   
Such sparkling eyes, beautiful, luscious blonde hair…

“Chloé! My love!” Ladybug exclaimed and tackled her part-time nemesis in a hug. Chloé found it really awkward and Alya was freaking out behind her camera a few meters away. 

Chat Noir fainted. 

X***X

“This is so not working out for me,” Hawkmoth mumbled as the tears streamed down his face. 

Nooroo only sighed and shook his tiny head. I told you so….


End file.
